Maldita navidad
by NebilimK
Summary: Opinión de Vegeta sobre la navidad. M por el lenguaje. HUMOR.


Odio la navidad. Sobretodo desde que entré en la universidad y siempre hay exámenes después. Creo que no soy la única... ¡esta es la opinión de Vegeta sobre la navidad! M por las palabras usadas.

Por cierto, subí hace nada una historia de Gohan y Videl, ¿de verdad nadie la ha leído? ¡Sois crueles conmigo! ¡No me queréis dejar reviews! T-T

**Maldita navidad (Puta navidad)**

_"Vegeta, querido, ¡es navidad"_ -se dice Vegeta imitando a su suegra.- _"¡Una época de felicidad y amor!"_.

Amor dice... estos terrícolas son estúpidos y para el colmo se empeñan en que YO, sí, YO, el príncipe de los sayanos (que no de los humanos, por si esos estúpidos no se han dado cuenta) celebre una tradición estúpida que se basa en:

· **Comer turrón**. Están buenos.

· **Comer polvorones**. Me niego a creer que a alguien le gusten.

· **El nacimiento hace tropecientos mil años de un niño con superpoderes que era hijo del dios terrestre que había en aquellos tiempos**. Creo que lo más "increíble" que ha hecho es alcoholizar una fiesta y caminar sobre el agua. Ambas cosas puedo hacerlas yo.

· **El belén**. Con figuras se inmortaliza el momento del nacimiento del niño con superpoderes. Me gusta esconder el pesebre con el crío pero parece que a Bulma no le hace tanta gracia...

· **Fin de año**. Lógica celebración... pero no entiendo lo de las uvas. Creo que hay frutos más fáciles de comer en un tiempo limitado por campanadas. No entiendo tampoco lo de la ropa interior roja pero no me voy a quejar con lo bien que le queda a Bulma... uhm...

· **Papa Noel**. En vez de que el niño con superpoderes vaya casa a casa dando regalos, lo hace un señor viejo con barba canosa en un trineo de renos voladores. A pesar de su inexistencia se engaña a los niños para que "se porten bien". Una buena ostia y nada de estupideces sobre obesos barbudos es lo que les daba yo.

· **Decorar la casa para que quede hortera**. Con tanto lucerío desde lejos la casa parece un burdel de carretera. Sólo falta que ponga "La casa de la almeja" o "Capricho". Por dentro, un montón de "guirnaldas" o como se llamen cuelgan por todas partes... ¡menudo susto la primera vez! ¡pensaba que eran gusanos! Y por último está el muérdago. La pareja que pase por debajo debe besarse. El que me obligue a hacerlo, morirá lentamente y de una forma cruel y sumamente dolorosa.

· **Hacer regalos**. Es decir, me compran lo que ya me compran el resto del año pero lo empaquetan porque "hace ilusión romper el papel" según Bulma. Genial. Yuhuuuu que divertido, ¡rompamos papeles, tiremos cacahuetes y bailemos hasta el amanecer! (leedme con tono de indiferencia y no como si de verdad me hiciese ilusión, ¡malditos humanos!)

· **No ir a trabajar**. Es decir, que todos se queden en casa. Ergo, "mamá" me perseguirá por casa con preguntas incómodas de mi relación (no-relación más bien) con Bulma y con una bandeja de pastelitos. Bueno, lo segundo no me importa. El viejo sólo hará preguntar sobre mis entrenamientos y del funcionamiento del estéreo que no uso (cualquiera lo usa tras escuchar a la tal Lady Gaga). Bulma buscará la forma de que pase debajo del muérdago con ella y querrá que la acompañe de compras. En general: tendré que encerrarme en la cámara de gravedad quiera o no.

· **Programación malísima**. No sé que esperarme de este planeta tras ver la película de un hombre con apellido impronunciable buscando para su hijo un estúpido muñeco de acción llamado algo así como "Turboman". Desde aquéllo no he vuelto a encender la televisión (seguro que me entendéis).

· **Roscón (o rosco) de reyes**. Hay un día en el que en vez de venir Papa Noel vienen unos tíos que llevaron regalos al niño con superpoderes para dejarnos más regalos. Como es obvio, tampoco existen pero los niños humanos son demasiado imbéciles y subnormales para darse cuenta. Los humanos son muy materialistas... con lo felices que somos los sayanos si nos dan un planeta por destruir y esclavos para sodomizar... En fin, a lo que iba, en esta casa no se dan regalos pero sí se come un rosco de reyes que contiene muñequitos ridículos y mal pintados; al que le toque el haba, paga. Que risas cuando me la tragué y se pasaron veinte minutos preguntándose qué habrá pasado o incluso sí eso quería decir que habría un rosco con doble haba en alguna casa.

· **Cenas "especiales"**. Algunos de los días (la noche de fin de año por ejemplo) se hacen cenas con manteles estrafalarios y con comida "especial"... es decir, comer cosas que no comemos el resto del año porque en el resto del año no hay cenas "especiales". El pavo y el besugo están buenos. No entiendo porque tengo que llevar traje. Bulma y su molesta madre dicen que estoy "guapo" así que me vale.

·**Villancicos**. Después de oír la música por el estéreo me esperaba algo a su altura pero no, ¡esto es peor! Un montón de niños inútiles cantan con una voz similar a la que se te pondría si te pisas tus propios testículos unas canciones estúpidas como la de remendarse un remiendo o poner petardos a quien no te pague. La que más odio es la de los peces en el río. Puta navidad.

· **Árbol de navidad**. Nadie sabe explicarme qué significa, pero ahí está. Ponen los regalos debajo de él y le cuelgan bolitas como si ésto tapase ese enorme árbol. Humanos. Simplemente Humanos. La primera semana también cuelgan adornos de chocolate que me como cuando no me ven. Saben que he sido yo pero no tiene pruebas y cuando se enteran es porque al tocar el papel de plata se dan cuenta de que no hay nada dentro, ¡si es que soy un genio!

· **El discurso del rey**. El rey de este repugnante planeta ocupa todos los canales la noche de navidad para soltar un discurso que nadie atiende pero que todo el mundo pone porque el que lo da es el rey. Bien. Bien. Vale. ¿No vale poner un resumen de lo que vendría diciendo? Ah, no, eso ya lo hacen después todos los telediarios a todas horas el día siguiente. Motivos demás para no encender la televisión, ah, no, ya está encendida y no puedo apagarla porque los estúpidos humanos con los que convivo no me dejan hacerlo.

· **Lamentarse de que se acaba navidad**. ¡Siempre quejándose! Cuando falta un par de días para acabarse esta época de ñoñerismo y mariconadas, ¡todos se lamentan de que acabe! ¿Qué quieren? ¿Quieren más jerseys de lana feísimos? ¿Árboles de navidad con lucecitas parpadeantes? ¿Anuncios con niños que se sorprenden falsamente al abrir regalos? ME ALEGRO DE QUE SE ACABEN.

Y creo que éso es todo. Puta navidad.

- Querido, ¡estas aquí! -dice la madre de Bulma.- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a jugar al Trivial?  
- ¡EL TRIVIAL! -piensa.- ¡SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO LA NOCHE DE TRIVIAL!  
- Ya sabes que es tradición de esta casa jugar al trivial por navidad. ¡A ver si esta vez te llevas algún quesito!  
- Puto trivial -sigue pensando.- Puta navidad. Puta todo.


End file.
